


You are much more than that

by NekomuraTsukiyo



Series: Supernatural Encounters [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, and they are so fluffy, because wonwoo's fangs need more recognition, blood-sucking, jun is a poor kid, not in this fic though, vampire!wonwoo, why is wonu always hungry though, wonu and junhui are actual friendship goals irl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomuraTsukiyo/pseuds/NekomuraTsukiyo
Summary: Junhui has been captured by Wonwoo because he accidentally found out that the latter was a vampire.But he didn't want to be seen as merely a food source.





	You are much more than that

"Jun."

Junhui sighed when he heard his name being called by Jeon Wonwoo. Reluctantly, he put down the book he's been reading.

It's been a few months since Wonwoo took him away from his familiar home. Not that Junhui had a lot to lose - his parents had divorced for years, leaving him with his mother. A year prior to when he witnessed that incident, his mother apparently killed herself when drunk-driving. And probably because of these two reasons, he didn't really have a friend. He didn't keep any pets either, and there's really nothing at home that he particularly miss. Plus, Wonwoo still lets him go to school. It's just that he had to live with him.

But still, a home is a home. And Junhui certainly missed his own bed.

~

He could still remember that day vividly, when he was just minding his own business, walking back to home when he heard a strained cry of a girl.

They say "curiosity kills a cat", and Junhui proved it. He followed the noise, which came from an alley, and saw the boy - Jeon Wonwoo, who was supposed to be in the same homeroom as himself - biting on the girl's neck. No blood was spilled, but Junhui gaped in horror when he saw the girl's lips went purple because of how Wonwoo choked her until she suffocate, and her face becoming pale due to blood loss.

He could even see her eyes silently pleading "save me", before they went dull.

Wonwoo dropped her body and turned his gaze towards Junhui, eyes crimson red. And he definitely did not miss Wonwoo's fangs.

"I-I am sorry-"

"Come here." The slightly taller boy growled. What could Junhui do except to obey?

"What did you see?" Wonwoo demanded.

"...You...killed her." Junhui said hesitantly. On one hand, he just wanted to pretend not to witness anything and he could leave. On the other hand, he was pretty certain that lying wouldn't work on Jeon Wonwoo.

"Smart." Wonwoo smirked, "You want to live?"

"......Yes, please."

"But as far as I know," He continued, "You have the worst life anyone would ask for. Your dad ran away, your mum died, and you don't have any friends."

"Doesn't mean I want to die." Junhui retorted.

"Very well," Wonwoo said softly, but Junhui could sense the humiliation in his tone, "I am feeling generous today, so I won't kill you. But you are staying with me."

~

"What do you want?" Junhui asked.

"Blood," Wonwoo simply say, "Come."

Sighing, Junhui walked to the vampire and sat on his lap. Wonwoo wrapped his left arm around his torso, his free arm tilting Junhui's head towards the side as he placed his fangs on Junhui's neck, before he retreated.

"You smell extra tasty today," He said. Junhui could feel him smirking.

"Probably ate more candies than usual. Just shut up and do your thing." He scoffed.

He heard Wonwoo's earthly chuckle, before he felt the pair of damn fangs on his neck again. Without any warning and as usual, Wonwoo pierced right through Junhui's delicate skin neatly and started sucking.

He did this every day, but Junhui couldn't help whimpering because though Wonwoo never made a mess on him, it still hurt like hell.

This time, Wonwoo sucked for a longer time than usual.

"Hmm. You really ate too much candy." 

"Told you." Junhui responded. "Screw you, Wonwoo, I am dizzy."

"You are too weak," Junhui wanted to rip that smirk away from Wonwoo's pretty face, "Do you need me to carry you back to your room?"

As much as Junhui hated to admit it, his legs are wobbly right now, but he just wanted to go back to the annoyingly comfy bed to finish his book.

"...Please." He mumbled.

Wonwoo easily carried Junhui onto his back, carried him to his room and put him onto the bed.

"Satisfied?"

"Not yet," Junhui involuntarily replied before he could stop himself from saying it out loud. Then he sighed.

"Hmm. What do you want?"

"I don't know."

"You are lucky that it's a weekend and I am free." Wonwoo said, plopping himself onto the bed. And Junhui couldn't really protest because - well, it's _his_ home after all. Junhui himself has no say.

And so Wonwoo just accompanied Junhui for some time, before Junhui suddenly asked him, "What am I to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Literally." Junhui said, "You suck my blood every day. But you also feed off other innocent people. If I am your food source, you don't need to kill others."

"Hmm." Wonwoo hummed, "You sure look highly of yourself. What makes you think that you can make me full?"

Junhui kept silent.

"But you are probably right about not just a food source." 

Junhui widen his eyes. Wonwoo chuckled at his reaction.

"You really think I let you live just because I was feeling generous that day? What _even_ makes you think I am actually feeling generous?" He continued, "I could kill you afterwards, you know?"

"...Yes."

"Plus, I know your backstory. Do you know its significance?"

Junhui shook his head.

"You know that vampires can be formed from humans, right?" Wonwoo waited until Junhui nodded his head, "I am those kind. I reached out for one because me too, I lost my parents. I begged him to turn me into a vampire. I don't want to be a human when they are so fragile. Like how you are."

"I am not fragile." Junhui protested, but Wonwoo, much to his surprise, pinched his cheeks. "Says you. You looked like a walking zombie."

"You haven't answered my question." Junhui scoffed. Wonwoo chuckled again.

"Of course you are not a food source. You are much more than that. You are someone that I want to protect."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Youtube: Nekomura Tsukiyo  
> Tumblr: @nekomura-tsukiyo  
> Wattpad: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Wtt backup account: @MoonNight912


End file.
